1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains, in general, to controls for electrical devices, and in particular, to a rotary switch assembly adapted for use in a stand-mounted appliance, such as a floor fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stand-mounted appliances, of which a floor-standing fan is an example, incorporate a support structure which comprises a base member and a single, enlongated tubular stand member extending upwardly from it. A line cord, which is usually introduced through the base or the lower part of the stand, brings electrical power from the wall, through the interior of the hollow stand, and to the appliance located at the top of the stand. A control switch is typically introduced into the cord at some point in its extent to control certain functions of the appliance.
In the past, it has been known to locate one or more push-button switches for controlling, e.g., the speed of the fan, in the base member, or in a box attached to the stand. In another known embodiment, a multi-position rotary switch is mounted on, or in, the appliance's motor housing at the top of the stand.
This invention discloses a new and useful form of a rotary switch assembly for use in such a stand-mounted appliance in which all of the switch structure, except an actuating knob or grip, resides flush within the stand and at a convenient height above the floor, and wherein operation of the appliance is controlled by a simple rotation of a concentric grip or handle about the stand. The switch assembly disclosed herein is relatively inexpensive to make and easy to install.